


Guess Who I Saw In Paris

by TajaReyul



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sequence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby dresses to impress Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who I Saw In Paris

Gibbs entered the lab, extra large Caf-Pow in hand. He was about to ask what Abby 'had' when his eyes fell on a redhead with a figure that wouldn't quit. There was a beat in which he wondered, fleetingly, who had invaded Abby's domain, before she turned around.

“Abby, what the hell are you playing at?” he barked.

“You don't like it?” she asked innocently. “I think it's a good look on me.”

He couldn't help himself, his eyes raked down her form, taking in the whole picture. Her makeup was subtle, her cleavage wasn't. “No, I don't,” he snapped.

“I think,” she said as she swayed towards him, “you protest too much.”

“Abby--”

Gibbs woke with a start, nearly falling off his narrow couch.


End file.
